Love Who?
by ur-a-bunny
Summary: Itachi and Hiromi and last but not lest Sizzori. Who will Hiromi fall 4?
1. The meeting

Love Who?

Disclamer/I do not own Naruto

By:rain-wolf45

Of the vast cold night Itachi sat at his desk in his room hacking other group data-bases.

He disappered when he looked at the clock.

And seeing that he doesnt sleep he went 2 his partner's room.

Her name was Hiromi Heartnit.

She had a sister a long lost sister who was now hokage of the fire country now.

They did not know that they were sisters though. (sad isnt it)

Itachi appered in the corner of her room unseen in the shadows.

Hiromi was asleep 4 it was 12:00 P.M.

Itachi watches over her in her sleep because at night Hiromi has been kidnapped before.(how sweet)

Then the wonderful silent night was disturbed by the eyrie howl of a wolf in the hall way.

Hiromi jumped up in fear andin startlement.

Itachi didnt even blink or make a sound.

Then Hiromi saw the black figure in the room by her bed.

Not relizing Itachi had stepped out of the shadows.

Hiromi grabed her pillow and attacked the figure.

Slamming the figure down on the ground still attacking it "Die U PEEPING-TOM! PERVERT!" she screamed over and over.

"Hiromi STOP ITS ME ITACHI!" he yelled tryying 2 stop her.

"Huh? OMG! Itachi Im so so srry!"Hiromi said relizing whu it was finally.

"Sure ur srry" Itachi said now standing up pushing Hiromi off him with a slite blush on his face.

"Come on out of ur hideing place Itachi my howl should have gotten ur atention"said the wolf in the hallway.

"Come on Hiromi lets go see wut or who is in the hallway."

"yawn Ok Itachi lets go!"

"Do u have 2 be so loud?" Itachi said looking at her red faced.

"srry" Hiromi murmured 2 herself as she stoud up.

In the hallway they saw a dog-like figure in the hall.

Its yellow eyes gleamed in the dark.

"I-Itachi w-wut i-is th-that?"Hiromi said trembling with fear clenging on 2 Itachi's black red clouded robe.

"Hiromi stop ur choking me... STOP!" Itachi yelled at her.

Hiromi startled and still scared released her grasp and backed away.

Itachi now saw that the wolf had a claw mark scar on its chest "Well how long has it been? _Sizzori_."Itachi said stepping forward.

**"Im glad u still know who I am Itachi."** Sizzori said now turning into a human his true form

"Itachi who is that?And how do u know him."Hiromi said also stepping forward and now alittle confused.

"His name is Sizzori, and he's an old friend."Itachi said with the grin of the devil on his face.

_**TBC**_

(Don't be mad at me if its not a lot but I have 2 go eat and my hands hurt so bye-bye 4 now):)


	2. OhNo

Chapter 2 of Love Who?

Friends or Rivals?

"Ok well Im goin back 2 bed bye!"and Hiromi ran back 2 her room.

"**Well Itachi how long has it been since we killed r clans?" **Sizzori said in a calm voice.

"10 yrs I think. Well I havent seen u in a while." Itachi said tryying 2 talk in a calm voice also.

"**I see u have a nice place 2 live. I live out in the woods somewhere sounds fun huh?"Sizzori said sarcasticly.**

"O yea lots of fun" Itachi said trying 2 sound sarcastic also.

Sizzori and Itachi talked all night.

Itachi let Sizzori get a room 4 the night and Sizzori was very happy 2 stay.

The next day……..

Sizzori and Itachi went out in the woods 2 train.

There were trees falling everywhere and of course Hiromi was still asleep. -.-

"**Wow Im allready tired lets –go-back."**Sizzori said as tired as can be.

"good idea I don't want Hiromi 2 wake up and get mad because Im not there" Itachi said with a blank face.

Back at home…….

"Where on Earth r they. Y on Earth would Itachi let me sleep in on a mission day?" Hiromi said very whiny like.

Then she ran over 2 the door and pushed it open (the people who made this house or as u would say mansion put the door on backwards so it opens the wrong way).

When she opened the door it stoped half open because it had slamed Itachi and Sizzori in the face.

"**Ow that hurt."**Sizzori said in a mad voice.

"OMG!Im so srry!" Hiromi said rushing over 2 them.

Itachi had a black eye and a bloody nose.

Sizzori had a door shaped mark in the middle of his face.

Hiromi made them some peaches and tea.

"_Please 4 give me" Hiromi said in her head._

"Hiromi our mission has been cancled because we have a guest."Itachi said still mad with an ice pack on his eye.

"**Im going 2 go take a nap or read I guess" **Sizzori said standing up.

Then eyes followed Sizzori up the stairs of the mansion.

As the maid walked past Sizzori she murmured "Ugly ass freak".

Sizzori turned around so fast he slamed his fist into the back of the maid's head.

She flew through the window.

All was silent "I'm going 2 need a new maid" Itachi said lamely.

Itachi went 2 the market 2 look 4 a new maid again.

While Itachi was out Sizzori and Hiromi where cleaning 4 some reason.

Until Hiromi tripped and fell ontop of Sizzori.

They layed there silent and they started blushing.

**_TBC_**


End file.
